


Blood and Chilton

by piginapoketuesday



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Food Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Prison, Sex and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piginapoketuesday/pseuds/piginapoketuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hannibal and Chilton's blood and chocolate dessert at the BSHCI went a little differently?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Chilton

Frederick licked his spoon clean and allowed the thickness of the dish to settle in his throat. "Blood and chocolate."

Hannibal looked up from his orange. "Frederick, I would like you to unbutton your trousers." He paused. "Please."

He choked and dropped his spoon, meeting Hannibal's eyes with amusement. "Excuse me?"

"Modesty is rarely useful in situations such as these." He took a small bite of his dessert, nonchalant, as if the conversation had run dry. "You are eager to impress me. Go on. Impress."

Chilton blinked. He considered the request, the dark man eating across from him, and the taste of blood in his mouth. Perhaps this was a game he could win. "Ask me again."

Hannibal smiled. "Kindly unbutton your trousers, Frederick."

Obediently, Chilton tucked his hand beneath the table. He pried the button from it's hole and pulled his zipper down below his package, ensuring that Hannibal heard the spread of teeth.

"Very good. Now, I would like you to palm yourself."

Frederick laughed. "You want me to masturbate on command."

The skin framing Hannibal's eyes crinkled, pulling at the edge of his cheek scar. "What I want is irrelevant."

"Fine." He gripped the bulge in his boxers and squeezed. "Your wish is my command."

"Gently," Hannibal corrected. "You were never good with subtlety, Frederick, but certainly you can manage this."

Swallowing, Chilton slowed his pace. He allowed himself to feel the pressure coaxing him to hardness. "Ancient Middle Eastern pagans would engage in mutual masturbation to bolster the harvest. What do you intend to sow here, Dr. Lecter?"

"This is hardly mutual." He ate from his spoon. "I would like you to pull the hem of your briefs down. Expose yourself."

Frederick blushed under his tie. Nervously, he freed his cock and held it, bare and thickening, against his belly.

"Don't cover yourself. Neither I nor the cameras can see. Place your hands on the table."

He complied, and he couldn't stifle a small whine as his cock bobbed hard and untouched.

Hannibal took another spoonful into his mouth and savored pointedly, licking into the plastic and across the thin curve of his bottom lip. "Your first thought, Frederick, is how you'd like to force me to service you."

Chilton's neck burned. He opened his mouth, but he couldn't find the words to disagree.

"Your second thought," Hannibal added, "Is that a ring gag would be a necessity."

His cock twitched at that thought. The Ripper's warm mouth and patient teeth consuming him, tearing into him. Intimate suckling of his wounds. "And what debauched dreams fill your hours in that straight jacket? Whose mouth do you drip for?" Frederick smiled. "Will Graham?"

Unblinking, Hannibal ate a grape from his plate. "That comes as no surprise to anyone." He felt himself thicken against his thigh. "I would like you to dip your finger into the orange."

Curious, Frederick obeyed. His finger came away dripping with warm blood and chocolate. "And where would you like this?"

Hannibal licked his lips. "The head of your cock."

Chilton's pupils blew. "What?"

"Forgive the lewdness of my request, but I enjoy the thought of you bloodied by any means necessary."

He stared for a moment, achingly hard.

"I would do it myself," Hannibal offered, "but circumstances prevent." He turned up his wrists in their cuffs.

Swallowing again, Chilton brought his hand back to his cock and slowly pressed his finger to the tip. As he spread the mixture, he felt it seep into his slit, and he moaned roughly.

"That's enough, Frederick. Place your hand on the table again." He waited patiently for the reluctant doctor. "Good boy. I'm sure you are desperate to be licked clean."

Mentally begging his hips to be still, Chilton nodded.

"Were I to take you in my mouth, I would suck until your taste was pure, or perhaps nibble the sanguinaccio dolce beneath your ridge. Take a bite, Frederick."

Shakily, he picked up his spoon and ate from the orange.

"Shall I take a bite of my own?"

Chilton shivered, cock jerking involuntarily. He almost wished the cannibal was not chained to the table.

"Stand for me, Frederick. I'd like a preview of my dessert."

He could barely hear the request over the pounding of blood in his ears. He fumbled at his side for the wood of his cane and gripped its handle with white-knuckled anticipation. Slowly, he rose from the chair, until his waist rose above the table top.

Hannibal looked approvingly at Chilton's swollen cock, shiny at the head. A tentative bead of pre-cum welled at his slit.

There was a sudden atmospheric click, and Alana's voice came over the intercom. "Dr. Chilton, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Hannibal's wolfish grin spread simultaneously with Frederick's ashamed flush. As Chilton rushed to cover himself, he picked up his spoon and returned to his treat. "Color me impressed."


End file.
